Capítulo 4: Reunión en el estudio II
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Michael llega a los Estudios Majestic y pronto se descubrirá del por qué fueron convocados, mientras tanto, en el Desierto de Blaine County, los primeros indicios de una guerra aparecerán allí.


Capítulo 4: Reunión en el estudio II Michael ingresó en su auto y se dirigió hacia los estudios de Vinewood, donde allí, el Señor Richards había convocado a una reunión de emergencia, al llegar, lo recibió su adjunto o compañero Joseph, quien era su colega en los negocios del cine, mientras que veía a Michael llegar, se acercó a él, tras haber estacionado el auto suyo.

- Buenos días, Michael. ¿Cómo estás? Le saludó su amigo, quien le extendió un café.

- Todo bien por suerte, Joseph, ahora, ¿por qué nos han llamado a todos? Le preguntó el hombre.

- ¿No te enteraste lo que pasó hoy sobre lo de Rusia? Le preguntó Joseph.

- Sí, un tonto incidente de artillería en la frontera, ¿y qué? Siempre ocurre lo mismo. Le dijo Michael, quien no creía que esto fue a tener mayor alcance.

- Esto está más allá de lo sucedido, han habido efectos colaterales, las producciones de Rusia han cancelado el contrato para filmar el documental en las estepas, por donde viven las poblaciones del Volga. Le contó Joseph, Michael al enterarse de eso, se atragantó con el café, casi se ahoga pero su amigo lo salvó.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! Gritó De Santa, mientras que le pedía respuestas.

- Ojala esto fuera una broma, Mikey, pero es verdad. Nos han cancelado el contrato. Le respondió, oficialmente su amigo.

- ¡Dios! ¡Carajo! ¡No! ¡¿Sabes el dinero que se invirtió en todo este proyecto?! Gritó Michael desesperado.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, amigo, vayamos con Richards y de ahí nos dirá qué hacer al respecto. Le calmó su amigo y se dirigieron hacia la sala de reuniones.

Allí estaban todos los ejecutivos de la cadena cinematográfica, incluyendo al Jefe Richards, mientras que se sentaban, el hombre comenzó a hablar.

- Caballeros, han sido llamados hoy de manera urgente por mi persona y pido perdón si les interrumpimos su día libre, pero a raíz del incidente fronterizo y diplomático con Rusia, nuestro contrato con ellos para filmar el documental sobre la vida de los Pueblos Tártaros ha sido cancelado. Con respecto al dinero, se lo recompensaremos pero hace poco, el FIB ha estado entregando estos libros acerca de la Seguridad Nacional. Les dijo Solomon, mientras que les impartía los libros para que los viera, Michael cuando vio el suyo, se quedó pasmado de la sorpresa, eran libros sobre cómo sobrevivir a una guerra nuclear, eso ya lo había vivido en el pasado, cuando en la escuela les enseñaban a ponerse debajo de las mesas de los salones y esperar a que pasara todo.

Después de unas horas de charla, el equipo se retiró de allí.

- Ey, Michael, ¿vamos con John y Carol a tomar un café a "Starbucks"? Le ofreció su amigo.

- Sí, esperenme, iré a hablar con el Jefe y luego los alcanzo allá. Les dijo y partió hacia la oficina de Richards, quien estaba empacando todo.

- Señor, ¿qué está pasando? Preguntó Michael.

- No quiero asustarte, Mikey, pero no estas seguro en Los Santos, debes irte de aquí inmediatamente. Le dijo Solomon, mientras que iban subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Terroristas? Preguntó Michael.

- No, amigo, una guerra, una guerra nuclear estamos hablando. El Gobierno de los Estados Unidos dice que ya negoció con los rusos, es mentira, lo dejarán pasar esto y estaremos en guerra. Le dijo Solomon, Michael se quedó aterrado, sabiendo del peligro de una guerra, necesitaba irse de allí.

- Haré todo lo posible, les informaré a mis amigos, me iré a Liberty City. Le dijo y en ese momento llegó el helicóptero para recogerlo a Solomon y llevarlo con los demás a zonas seguras.

- Estate atento, mira las noticias, si pasa algo, vete de aquí y rápido. Le dijo Solomon y ambos se despidieron con un apretón de manos, Michael después de eso, partió hacia el encuentro con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, en Sandy Shores, Trevor estaba volviendo de una reunión con varios Jefes del "Merryweather" y al volver, en el camino se encontró con la Policía y el Ejército de San Andreas patrullando por la zona e instruyendo a la población civil.

- ¡Soldado! ¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó Trevor, mientras que se bajaba del vehículo.

- Señor, fuimos alertados por el Fuerte Zancudo, donde hubo un informe sobre prácticas y ejercicios, no se preocupe, por favor, circule. Le dijo uno de los militares, mientras que Trevor comprendía el mensaje, volvió a su vehículo todo-terreno y se dirigió hacia su caravana.

- _"Ron, soy yo, Trevor. Escucha, el Ejército se encuentra en toda Sandy Shores, ¿qué está pasando?" _ Le preguntó Trevor a su amigo.

- "_Emm, déjame ver en la computadora, sí, es raro, he visto pasar varios tanques y vehículos especiales, hasta, esto te parecerá raro, pero hay muchos de estos, incluyendo a la Policía que vinieron con trajes anti-radiación" _ Contó Ron desde su casa.

- "¿_Trajes anti-radiación?"_ _Bueno, yo estoy yendo para mi caravana, reunamos ahí y charlaremos"_. Les dijo Trevor y colgó.

"_Algo raro está pasando por aquí, no sé qué será, pero tengo la sensación que no es nada bueno"_. Se dijo así mismo Phillips, mientras que se encaminaba hacia su caravana, la zona por la cual él estaba, se encontraba completamente desierta y con muy poca gente.


End file.
